YJ: Robin secret
by ICrzy
Summary: This is a short of the pain/sadness Dick Grayson AKA Robin is going through and it kinda sucks that the only person who understands is Walley. OK, the summary may suck BUT THIS IS GOOD!


Young Justice

Robin's hidden past

The sky looked dark and was raining. Standing in a graveyard was thirteen year old, Dick Grayson, he was standing looking at two headstones. He was staring down at them, he formed fists. He heard someone step on leaves, he turned quickly and was surprised to see his fellow team behind him. M'gann looked at him like she was going to cry. He put his hands into his pockets. Aqualad looked confused, "What is the matter with you Robin?" Artemis crossed her arms on her chest, "Yeah and why are you here?" She asked. Walley shook his head, he was telling Robin through eye contact he didn't tell. Though Batman forbid Robin from telling anyone his real name, Robin told Walley because he trusted him and they are such good friends. Robin looked back at the headstones, "Why were you following me?" He asked. Zatanna looked at him, "We can help." She said with a soft and gentle tone. He blushed, though he has some feelings with Barbara Gordon but he has some feelings toward Zatanna. Might be because she lost her dad and he doesn't want her to be alone, but he just kept silent. Walley looked at him, "OK dude I think you should just tell them." He said. Superboy glanced at Walley, "You know?" He asked. Walley was laughing, "Um about that." Walley started but Robing stopped. "I guess I better say something. Man I know I'll hear about this later, but oh well." Robin said glancing at the team.

Hours earlier Robin and the others were in Mount Justice, M'gann was cooking lunch for the others as a good job on training. Artemis was cleaning her arows and Robin just sitting on the couch. Superboy changed the channel, it was the news. Aqualad walked in with Walley and Zatanna walked out of the kitchen, "Hey does anyone want PB&J?" She asked. Walley lifted his hands into the air, "Oh me!" He shouted. Aqualad nodded for saying yes, Artemis shook her head as did Robin. Then all of a sudden on the news it started talking about a memorial to a circus act four years ago where it went wrong, M'gann asked Superboy to turn up the volume. "Four years ago a family of acrobats known as the Flying Graysons were killed. The child now living a wonderful life with Bruce Wayne. The family had been with the circus for so many years the other acts thought of them like family. The killers behind the reason why the Grayson's fell that night are still behind bars." Said the news reporter. Robin was looking down, he was looking at his hands resting on his knees. Walley turned to his friend and saw Robin wasn't too happy about hearing his past in front of him. "Um how about we turn of the news. It's boring." Walley said. M'gann nodded, "Yeah it's kinda sad. Poor kid, wonder how he is." M'gann said. "Bet he feels sorrow about the lost but time heals all wounds." Aqualad said. Robin had a smirk, "Not all of them. Not the ones that keep you up all night." He said. The team was looking at him, "Is there something you'd like to share with us?" Artemis asked. Robin glanced up and kept silent. Artemis stood up, "Aren't you guys a little bit fed up with Robin knowing all about us. But we know nothing about him." Artemis said. Superboy turned to M'gann behind him, "Sorta but-." She was stopped by Aqualad, "We all have our reasons for keeping who we are from others." He said. Robin glanced at the TV, "Well I need to head out." Robin said. "Wai-Wait dude!" Walley shouted. The team followed him out, "Where are you going? What about practice?" M'gann asked. "I'll be back before Batman questions." Robin said.

He left them without another word said, Zatanna looked down. "Robin," She said and then looked up, "He is our friend. Our future team leader, we-we need to help him cheer up. Come on." Zatanna said. Walking the streets of Gotham city, it was raining. Robin kept his sunglasses on, he didn't want people to know who he was. He didn't need the pity, not now. Robin walked into a flower store and asked for a couple of roses. He left after paying to walk to a graveyard. Above him was the team in the bioship, they watched him walking. Superboy was confused, "He had to leave to buy roses." He said. Artemis rolled her eyes, "Jeez he better have a good reason." Right after she said that, they noticed he was heading to the graveyard. Robin ran up the hill and found what he was looking for. Two headstones, he placed the roses down. "Hi mom, dad. It's been awhile. Things have been-well a bit crazy. Yeah I am a hero, you have to be proud of that. Yeah saving the same in a cap and tights. Haha, I am on a team with some weird characters. M'gann she is from Mars, she is like a mom. Superboy is a clone of Superman but he is completely different than him. Aqualad is being the team leader until I am ready. Kid Flash is my best friend, he even knows who I am behind the mask. It's funny Bruce won't let me tell a soul. There is Artemis who doesn't trust much but she is there to back us up, and Zatanna. She is going through something like I did, losing you guys. But I just wanted." Robin couldn't finish. He just stood there, looking at the headstones and made his hands into fists. Then turned hearing someone stepping on leaves. "Come on Robin you gotta tell them." Walley said.

Now your caught up on what happened, but not quite. "Well what are you going to tell us?" Artemis asked. Robin stepped to the side and pointed to the headstones, Zatanna read the sames. "John and Mary Grayson?" She turned to Robin. "Why would you come here to them?" Superboy asked. "Feel guilty?" M'gann asked. Robin shook his head, "Not guilty what you say sorrow no more in pain." Robin said. The team but Walley was confused, "Four years I became a hero. Four years ago I became Robin." He said basically spelling it out. "So are you somehow close to the Graysons?" M'gann asked. Robin looked at Walley, he nodded. "Not just close, I am their son." Robin said. M'gann and Zatanna gasped by putting their hands over their mouth. Artemis was shocked and yet felt bad for being mean. "Robin, I-am sorry." Zatanna said hugging him. She was crying a little, maybe because talking about how Robin lost his parents made her think of losing her dad. Robin hugged her back, "It's not your fault. It was mine, I wasn't strong enough to protect them. I even at one point blamed Batman, I couldn't sleep. But somehow I finally did." He said. Walley not even knowing that asked, "How?" Robin glanced to his friend, "When we caught the guy I realized something. Even though I really wanted to kill him, instead I couldn't. I wasn't able, instead he got justice and look where he is." Robin said. Zatanna smiled, "Does the pain ever go away?" She asked He rubbed his head, "I'd be lying if I said there hasn't been times where I would sit at night and cry. Or just feel bad about it. But sometimes I just smile knowing they are happy and watching over me." Robin said.

At Mount Justice, Batman stepped into there and saw no one was there. He found Red Tornado, "Where are the kids?" Batman asked. Red Tornado turned on a screen showing them outside, "They seem to be doing some kind of human activity." He said. Batman looked at the screen, he saw the team messing around like they were small. Batman noticed Robin, a smile and laughter. It made the man smile and said, "Battle practice is canceled for the day." Batman said and walked out. Outside Robin laid on the grass and Zatanna laid next to him, "So." She said. He raised his eye brow. "What?" He asked. Then Zatanna kissed him, "I like you." She said and she saw him blush. The team saw and laugh at Robin turning pink. He smiled at her and kissed her back.

'Everyone wants to be happy, nobody wants to be in pain. But you cannot have a rainbow, without any rain.'


End file.
